The End of the Worlds
by tsukuyomi.sakurachi
Summary: The end of the worlds is near and Nokoru must fulfill his role along with maintaining balance in other worlds because of the disruption caused by Fei Wang Reed. What? Why does he have to do it? Simply because he is a descendant of Clow Reed. R and R!
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: CLAMP made TRC and transported some of their different characters in it so why not make a fanfict like it? That's what I thought. As a fan of CLAMP , I wanna solve the mysteries of their works! And just like TRC where Syaoran and Sakura are the main characters, here in my story, Nokoru from CCD and Tomoyo from CCS are the main characters! There have been no stories about this pairing except one crossover of Tsubame Ongaku which I'm grateful for because it gave me inspiration to do this fic. So with that, I figured that I should write about them. I'm only a beginner in writing so please forgive me if I made some grammatical errors. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF CLAMPS CHARACTERS AND SERIES BECAUSE IF I DID, NOKORU AND TOMOYO WOULD'VE BEEN A COUPLE! _**

Nokoru at the ripe age of 6 years old had crossed the World of Dreams with Tomoyo, who is also 6 years old to grant their dreams. Both of them wore a traditional Japanese clothing with a little bit of Chinese embedded in it. (A/N: Sorry! I'm not much of a fashion expert so just imagine a clothing similar to Tomoyo-hime while Nokoru has a similar clothing to what Watanuki would wore!)

"In the world of worlds

The spinning of loops unfolds

Mysteries will be uncovered

And a battle will be revered.

Within the Battle City

Two magicians will prove equality

And restore balance to the worlds

As they chant through words

Bearing their identity of reincarnation

The chosen people will produce revolution

Named as Dragons of Earth and Heaven

They'll determine Earth as haven

Travelers will show interference

Which will cause so much interference

And, with the princess of feather

The inevitable future will wither

Past and future will serve as chronicles

To the never ending loop of circles

Then, time and present will combine

To stop this prophecy of rhyme." Nokoru and Tomoyo prophesized.

"Tomoyo, this is my wish. Never will I allow such a future to befall in all the worlds." Nokoru said with determination as he stood in the Realm of Dreams.

Tomoyo sat on a branch of a cherry blossom tree. And said, " Yes. I also wouldn't allow the inevitable to happen. That's why, Nokoru, I bid you goodbye. Until the next time that the two of us meet again, please take care." Tomoyo said and let herself fall under the cherry blossom tree with petals floating around the place.

Nokoru then catched her in time and hugged her. " Tomoyo, I will wait for you."

And slowly he leaned near the face of Tomoyo. Together, they said, " I love you." And sealed it off with a kiss.

Tomoyo then slowly disappeared in the form of cherry blossoms while Nokoru disappeared in the form of feathers. The two of them shared a tear for they will not see and remember each other for a long time and said," Sayonara."

**There! Finally finished! ^_^ Please read and review! I hoped you liked it!**

"**Sayonara**- Goodbye"


	2. The Inevitable

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CLAMP SCHOOL DETECTIVES AND CLAMP CAUSE THEY'RE WAY TOO AWESOME! _**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Nokoru arrived in the **Elementary Student Council Office**. He sat down at his table with a serious aura. It was night already. He closed his eyes and opened them. His usual cheerful eyes was not ther. Instead, it was replaced with a cold hard one.

" It started. I just hope that everything will be alright." Then he sighed heavily.

" Tomoyo. Hurry up and come. Time is running out in Tokyo. The battle will start soon."

Then, Nokoru touched his necklace. (A/N: This necklace looks so much like the key of Eriol in CCS!) After a while, it glowed and showed a projection of a face of a woman with long black hair and red eyes. Nokoru smiled a bitter smile to her.

" Hello there, Witch of Dimensions."

The Witch of Dimensions returned his smile with the same bitter smile. "It's been a long time, Nokoru."

"Yuuko-san. It's time, isn't it?" Nokoru asked.

" I'm afraid so, Nokoru. Also, my time is running out so please take care of all the worlds. Protect your most important person and never leave them too. Don't be like Clow." Yuuko said with a smile.

" Rest assured, Yuuko-san. I will protect her with all my might." Nokoru said with so much eagerness and seriousness.

" You're just like Syaoran. With those strong eyes and firm belief, I would've mistaken you for Syaoran were it not for your blond hair and blue eyes which oddly resembles his other companion, again, you two were descendants of the same ancestor so it's no wonder."

" Those people experienced enough hardship that I can hardly imagine." Nokoru said as he shook his head.

" You're the same, aren't you? Even though you haven't been suffering physically, I can see the pain from deep within your eyes once in a while because you have been separated from her. She doesn't remember you but searches for you. Just like Sakura, Tomoyo waits for you with the memories of her body. Soon, the two of you will be together again, you know that right?" Yuuko asked.

" Yes I do. And I will have to do my duty when she arrives because the wheels of fate is already spinning and the two of us doesn't want a future like what we saw years ago. That is precisely the reason why we paid this price." Nokoru said wistfully.

" You do know that it's not just this world, don't you? Several worlds will be affected and the travellers of time will arrive along with the princess of the wings to help you." Yuuko said in a matter-of-fact way.

" That may be so, but still, they've already suffered much. I don't want them to suffer anything anymore." Nokoru said.

"No matter how many times you stop it, they will still be involved in this matter." Yuuko said as she furrowed her brows.

" I know that but even if they're involved, I don't want to trouble them." Nokoru sighed.

" You really are hopeless and stubborn just like your ancestor and fellow descendant. Well, I guess this is goodbye, Nokoru. I wish you luck. And remember, there is no coincidence in this world-" Yuuko said as she vanished.

" There is only the inevitable." Nokoru continued the witch's statement.

" I don't want the worlds to end, that's why I'll stop the inevitable. And I'll change the future." Nokoru stated. And with that, he gazed into the moon shown in his glass window and drifted to sleep in his chair.

**Finally! It's finished after a long moment of typing! Ugh! My fingers hurt! Everyone, don't mind me! Please read and review. Forgive me if I made Nokoru a little bit of OOC in this chapter and before. ^_^ That was what I really intended considering he already knew about the end of the world and his true identity and also, since the battle is coming soon! That's why he's always having fun so he could give happiness to himself before the destined day. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CLAMP AND THEIR STORIES NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO...**

**Author's note: This was beta-ed by Tomoyo-chan284. Thank you so much for the help! Also, I would like to say that this fanfic was inspired by Tsubame Ongaku.  
><strong>

**For all those who reviewed this fanfic, thank you!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clear and the birds were chirping happily yet a certain chairman was brooding badly.<p>

Nokoru's POV

That dream I had yesterday means that the battle is beginning. It seems that time is running out.

_FLASHBACK_

_Countless Sakura petals were falling languidly inside the darkness that surrounds this mysterious world as a blond-haired boy with blue eyes arrived at this place. _

_"The….dream…world…..?" Nokoru said out loud. _

_As he walked through the source of the petals, a girl with black hair was sleeping peacefully at the branch of a big Sakura tree where long strips of cloth were being entangled around. The girl was wearing traditional Japanese clothing that has detailed designs of butterflies. It was the kind of clothing that you might see on a certain Witch of Dimensions. It would seem that she is sound asleep._

_The boy smiled sadly for a moment then climbed the tree and reached the girl. He tucked the locks of her hair and whispered gently, "It is time for your memories to awaken, my Tomoyo."_

_Then, a pair of wings sprouted from her back that vaguely resembled that of the princess of Clow._

_The girl floated and the wings enclosed her like a cocoon and a blue light shone inside her. Nokoru hurriedly ran and caught her as she slowly fell._

"_Welcome back, Tomoyo," Nokoru said._

_The girl opened her eyes gently, "I'm back, Nokoru." _

_The girl, Tomoyo, smiled and said, "It's been a long time."_

"_Yes, it has been." Nokoru answered back._

"_So, it has started." Tomoyo said ominously._

"_Yes, the battle will start soon and we have no time to lose. Please, come back to Tokyo." Nokoru asked pleadingly._

" _I will, don't worry."_

_And at that moment, Nokoru's body began to disappear._

"_The dream will soon end." Tomoyo said._

"_I see. Until then, Tomoyo." Nokoru said sadly as he fully disappeared._

"_Until then, Nokoru." And with that, she too, began to disappear_ and_ the dream full of petals and wings, ended._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nokoru's POV

It would have to start, I guess. My thoughts were ended as soon as the door opened.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kaichou." Suoh said.

"Ohayo, Suoh." I replied immediately as my fan covering my mouth opened with the words, 'Good day! ' And with that, my morning came smoothly like any other. Well, except for a few nightmarish paperwork! Ugh!

As Nokoru went through his paperwork, he found a file for a new transfer student.

"Hmm.."

Suoh, who noticed his Kaichou focusing on a file, asked him about it.

"Kaichou, what is it?"

"Hm, nothing Suoh. I just read that there'll be a new transfer student for the Elementary Department who will be coming soon." Nokoru answered.

"Eh? It's the second semester of the school year. It's pretty unusual for a transfer student to arrive." Akira asked.

"Hai, it appears so. But, the transfer student that will be coming here is Tomoyo Daidouji. She is a renowned singer and heiress to the Piffle Princess Company, one of the biggest companies in the whole world that is close to the Imonoyama Zaibatsu." Suoh answered.

"I see. Ne, Suoh. About the new transfer student, shall I give her a tour?" Nokoru asked with a grin.

"No, Kaichou. You have to finish all of your paperwork's first! So that means that you'll have to finishe these 3 mountains of papers!" Suoh protested.

"Fine, but if I finish this all, will you give me a chance to give her a tour?" Nokoru said.

'He's seriously not going to do that, is he? But, if Kaichou's talking about a lady…then, ugh! I hope this doesn't hinder his council duties!' Suoh thought as he massaged his temples.

"Alright Kaichou, I'll let you. But." Suoh narrowed his eyes at Nokoru, "be sure to finish all your paperworks, UNDERSTAND?"

Nokoru sweatdropped. "Hai, hai. I understand, Suoh."

And, with a speed that would've put a cheetah to shame, finished the mountains of paperworks in a few hours…

After that, he yawned and stretched.

'Geez. If only he'd do this everyday, then the student council work will be done in no time.' Suoh thought.'

'Aha. Takamura-senpai really did a good job at that. Now, all the paperwork are finished. Maybe I can go to Utako-san and have a tea today since there's nothing to do.' Akira thought as he blushed.

"Then, I'll go now, Suoh, Akira." Nokoru stood up and went to the door as he said his farewell's to his fellow student council members.

"Goodbye, Kaichou." Akira cheerfully said.

"See you tomorrow, Kaichou." Suoh said.

* * *

><p>Nokoru went to the forest beside the Imonoyama Mall to meet Tomoyo. After a few minutes, Tomoyo arrived and hugged Nokoru.<p>

"I'm finally able to remember you, Nokoru." Tomoyo said while tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Welcome back, Tomoyo." Nokoru said.

After their reunion, they sat near an oak tree.

"Nokoru, about Kamui…." Tomoyo started.

"I know. The fate of Kamui has begun. His mother, the kage-ni of the Earth hasn't sacrificed herself yet but I want to tell him everything now."

Tomoyo seemed a bit surprised. "Why now?"

Nokoru smiled, "The Kamui in another world wanted to help him. He visited me in a dream." Nokoru recalled.

_Flashback_

_Kamui arrived in the dream world with his eyes closed. As he opened it slowly, he saw another person. That person had blond hair and sapphire blue eyes._

"_I'm surprised you're here, Kamui-san." Nokoru commented._

"_I wanted to talk to you." Nokoru's eyes widened at that._

"_I am not so good with magic like Subaru that's why I'm not sure if I'll arrive in your dream. However, it seems that I am in luck." _

"_Kamui-san, though luck may have supported you to arrive here in my dream, it was all because of hitsuzen that you are able to be here let alone talk to me at the same time. You wished it with all your heart and luck provided you with a price and a future. A future with many different sides and loopholes but can be united with a choice, a decision. And, it is because of your choice that this has happened." Nokoru stated._

_Kamui stared at Nokoru for a few minutes and said, "You're similar. You and that witch."_

"_I suppose. Are you here because of 'Kamui', your other self?" Nokoru asked._

"_Subaru has already found happiness with that hunter. Subaru's happiness is my happiness and my wish. However, I have another wish. This wish is for my other self. I want Kamui to know everything so that he may be able to prepare for the consequences and change the future might bring."_

"_I see. A wish for guidance huh? You do know the consequences of your wish, right?" Nokoru asked as he stared right in the eyes of Kamui._

"_Just by fulfilling that wish, you have already tampered with the future of 'that' world. Also, you should know that in every wish, there is a compensation." Nokoru continued._

"_What is the price?"Kamui asked with determination._

_Nokoru smiled sadly, "It has already been fulfilled."_

_Kamui widened his eyes. "Who?"_

"_That would be me and the princess of the Moon." Nokoru said._

"_But, why?" Kamui asked completely baffled._

"_I am the magician of time and descendant of Clow Reed, Syaoran and Sakura, the princess of Clow. I have alrady determined the future of that world. And it was tragic. Moreover, that tragedy was caused by Fei Wang Reed and it is our duty to finish the work of my ancestors as well as to maintain peace and order to the worlds. The new Magician of the Dimensions, the successor of Ichihara Yuuko, Watanuki Kimihiro and the reincarnation of Tomoyo, the princess of the world of Japan, Tsukuyomi which is Tomoyo Daidouji together with me have paid a prize to ensure that all the worlds will be in peace. "_

"_Kamui, the one who will determine the destiny of that world will be assisted by us. Also, I think that I should repay you for saving me at that time." Nokoru said cheerfully._

"_What do you mean?" Kamui asked._

"_I am also the reincarnation of Fai, no, Yuui, the magician that you saved by turning him into a vampire." Nokoru answered._

"_I see. But, may I ask what is your price?" _

"_Time will tell, Kamui. Maybe I'll tell you or maybe I will not." Nokoru said as he put a finger into his lips._

"_However, your body will have to remain here in dreams and you can only meet with Kamui as long as you are inside him and in dreams. You will have to do this because the price of your wish is too great even if we did pay some of it. After all, it can help change the future. For the better or for the worse, I don't know." Nokoru continued._

"_I understand." Kamui said as he nodded his head._

"_Well, then. Let me grant your wish." Nokoru said as he summoned his staff and magic._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"_I see, so that's what happened." Tomoyo stated._

"_Then, it all begins, huh?" Tomoyo continued.  
><em>

"_Yes. And the clock of time is ticking." Nokoru said._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Was it good..? Please tell me by reviewing~<strong>


End file.
